morninggloriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Morning Glories 11
Synopsis Flashback One Year Ago: In New York, Ike sits in a chair next to a body in a pile of blood. Abraham enters the room, telling Ike he needs to leave, and that they need to “stick to the plan”. Abraham explains that Ike has inherited the company and the foundation, as soon as he turns eighteen. He leads Ike to a car, and Ike thanks Abraham for his help. Ike is taken in for questioning for the murder of his father. He requests his lawyer, Philip Brantley who ensures that all the charges are dropped, and the police department issues him an apology. Ike then crashes his father's funeral in a party bus, infuriating his mother. Ike is eventually called to a bar to meet a blackmailer: A garage attendant has footage on his phone of Abraham escorting Ike to his car, which conflicts with Ike's alibi. Ike warns the blackmailer to back off for his own safety. The blackmailer suddenly has a heart attack. Ike steals his phone and leaves during the commotion. Now Reginald Gribbs visits Ike in his new room, the guest suite. Clothes and liquor bottles are scattered around the room, and three girls leave as Gribbs arrives. Gribbs reminds Ike the suite was his reward for assisting the faculty during Casey Blevins's plan to rescue Jade Ellsworth. Though the faculty ultimately failed, Gribbs notes that they still held up their end of the bargain, and he is ready to make another deal: If Ike kills a prisoner for Gribbs, he will be granted his freedom from the school. Ike says he needs some time to consider. Ike visits his old room to pick up some things he left behind, where he is threatened by Hisao Fukayama, who is stopped by Hunter. He later passes Jade, whom he taunts for her failed suicide attempt. Casey interrupts him, threatening him again. Finally, Zoe taunts him for being so hated. Ike retorts that he is about to earn his freedom and go home, but Zoe believes Ike doesn't seem like "a guy who has much to go home to". Ike returns to Gribbs with a decision: He does not want to go through with it. Gribbs tells him to report that to Georgina Daramount. In Daramount's office, Ike attempts to refute the offer, but Daramount flirts with him until he returns to Gribbs, asking "Where is the person and how soon can I kill them?" Gribbs leads Ike down a flight of stairs into a locked room. Before entering, Gribbs asks Ike if he really did kill his father. Ike hesitates, but says he did. Gribbs opens the door, where Abraham is chained up. Ike sighs, "Hello, father". Characters Featured Characters *Ike Supporting Characters *The Glories **Hunter **Hisao Fukayama **Jade Ellsworth **Casey Blevins **Zoe *Mr. Gribbs *Ms. Daramount *Abraham *Cynthia Trivia *The License plate of the car (MVC10s) is a reference to M'ulti'v'ersity '''C'omic's '''10 Study Hall's'. *Ike's lawyer Mr. Brantley's appearance is modeled after Joe Eisma's father in law, who is also an attorney. * Joe apparently wanted to draw Daramount with her hair down in Issue 9. Nick refused saying he had something special in mind. *Clark Kent and Jimmy Olsen can be seen in the crowd outside the police station, a reference to the Jimmy Olsen one-shot Nick Spencer wrote for DC. * The guy in the bar with the leather coat is "inspired by" Wolverine. Cultural References * Zoe compares herself and Ike to Veronica and Reggie from Archie Comics. Although both are popular and are part of the group, they have less scrupulous morals and acted as foils to the rest of the gang. * Abraham's funeral is a Jewish one as evident by the yarmulkes and the lack of a priest. Questions Unanswered Questions * Did Ike have a deeper purpose behind the partybus incidence? * What was Ike trying to save the blackmailer from? Answered Questions * Who is the dead body? Answer * How did Abraham end up in the dungeon? Answer * Who spiked the blackmailer's drink? Answer References External links * Glories Study Hall #11 at Multiversity Comics * Morning Glories #11 (Digital Comics) at Imagecomics.com Category:Issue Category:Ike/Appearances Category:Abraham/Appearances Category:Cynthia/Appearances Category:Hunter/Appearances Category:Casey Blevins/Appearances Category:Zoe/Appearances Category:Georgina Daramount/Appearances Category:Philip Brantley/Appearances Category:Hisao Fukayama/Appearances Category:Reginald Gribbs/Appearances Category:Jade Ellsworth/Appearances Category:Chelsea/Appearances Category:Paige/Appearances Category:Rachel/Appearances